Lost
by xxAlysePondxx
Summary: Set after No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. With Mike trapped in his own mind Mal takes the opportunity to repay him for the years he spent locked away. Rated M for violence


Mike rubbed his aching head confused. He had been in the confessional and now he was here. But, where was here? He stood up taking in his surroundings. It was dark and cold. It certainly wasn't anywhere on the island. Mike took two steps forward and fell flat on his face.

"What the...?"

Mike saw his right foot was chained to the wall. His eyes widened, terrified. He wasn't on the island anymore. Well he was just not _him._

"No, no, no no no no!"

He tugged at the chain uselessly. He couldn't be in here he just couldn't. If he was here who was out there? Mike finally gave up and fell to his knees sobbing. He had been doing great. He had friends, he had a life, he was normal. From the corner he heard someone laughing.

"Oh, Micheal you'll never be normal. You'll always be a freak"

"No" Mike breathed.

"Oh, yes"

"How, how did you get out?"

"Did you really think that you could keep me locked up forever?"

Stepping out of the shadows Mike saw the very person that haunted his nightmares. He looked exactly like him in every way except his eyes had heavy dark circles and his hair was flipped over one of them. It was Mal. The person he spent two years in an asylum to get rid of. Mike backed away, shaking his head, until he ran into the wall.

Mal chuckled maliciously. He sent a swift kick to Mike's stomach. The air rushed out of his lungs, sending him sprawling to the ground. He coughed violently trying to pull air into his aching lungs. Mal fisted his hand in Mike's shirt and threw him into the wall. Mike's head bounced off the stone causing stars to dance in front of his vision.

Groggily, he shakily got to his feet. He weakly lunged at Mal attempting to knock the bastard down. Mal easily grabbed his arm and twisted it back. He continued to twist until Mike heard a audible snap. Pain coursed up his arm eliciting a scream from the teen. Mike fell to his knees, cradling his broken arm. Mal laughed at his pain.

"I'm in control now Mike. And since everyone is asleep, I'm gonna have a little fun"

The room wavered and suddenly, Mike was lying on a steel table. His arms and legs were strapped down. He struggled weakly sending white hot pain shooting through his injured arm. Mal carefully studied a tray full of silver instruments. Mike almost instantly recognized where he was. He was back in the operating room of the asylum.

Mal picked up a scalpel and ran his finger across the blade. Fresh blood oozed out of the cut. Smirking Mal turned the blade on Mike. Slowly he began to cut away Mike's clothes. Soon Mike lay utterly humiliated and exposed in nothing but his boxers. Mike whimpered as Mal ghosted the blade over his ribcage. He briefly pressed the sharp metal against his throat. He leaned down next to Mike's ear.

"Do you know how easy it would be Micheal? One small slice, like cutting through butter, and you'd bleed out in seconds. If my hand slipped even a little it would be lights out."

Mike whimpered again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Beg me"

"Please...please Mal...please don't"

Chuckling Mal removed the blade. He patted Mike on the head. He set the scalpel back on the tray favoring a couple of surgical needles instead. Each one was almost eight inches in length. Mal stood by Mike's legs grinning manically. He firmly gripped one of his knees. Mike began to struggle again. Mal held his knee down and slowly inserted the needle under his kneecap, tearing away the tendons and tissue. Mike let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain was unimaginable. Whistling a tune Mal turned to Mike's other leg and slowly began the process again. He relished in every scream that escaped the writhing teen's lips. It made him feel stronger.

"That's it Mike scream for me. No one will be able to hear you"

He wheeled out another machine that was all too familiar to Mike. The electro-shock conductor. Still whistling that annoying tune Mal viciously shoved the rubber tube into Mike's mouth. He paused for a moment contemplating how many volts he was going to use. He cranked it up 450 volts. He placed the helmet on Mike's head and pulled the lever.

The lights flickered as 450 volts of electric waves ran through Mike's body. He convulsed helplessly on the table. The pain was sharp and white hot, running it's way through his entire being. His whole body thrashed against the restraints. Laughing Mal finally turned the machine off. Mike slumped down on the table exhausted. White hot pins ran throughout his blood stream.

"Please...please stop"

"Why? The fun's just beginning"

The room wavered again. This time he found himself in the communal bathrooms on the island. He wasn't alone. Surrounding him were all of his friends. Cameron, Sierra, Dawn, Zoey, Duncan. They were all here. They all wore disappointed scowls. He could hear their voices shouting in his head.

_Like anybody would like a freak like you._

_I could find a man who was ten times better and ten times saner than you._

_We all hate you Mike. _

_We don't want you here._

_You don't belong here._

Mike tried to get away from their disapproving voices but, he only tripped and fell. He had forgotten about the surgical needles Mal had left in his knees. He hit his head on the sink feeling warm blood flow from the wound in his head. He heard a sickening crunch when he collided with the floor. He had landed on his broken arm again. Fresh pain shot through his body pulling another hoarse scream from his lips.

Mal suddenly appeared over laughing. Mike just lay there and cried. He had given up. The voices of his friends insulting him, calling him a freak, had been too much. Mike's already fragile mental psychi had snapped his self esteem plummeted. The room shifted again, settling into a dungeon. Mike lay on the floor broken and defeated. Around him his other personalities where in similar prisons. They stared at the ruin of the boy they had come to love. Above him was the malevolent one. The one they all feared.

Mal delivered one final kick to Mike's broken body snapping two of his ribs. Mike choked on a sob as the pain rippled throughout his exhausted body. Mal crouched down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Say goodbye to everything you ever knew and loved Mikey-boy. This is the only thing you'll see for the rest of your pathetic life"


End file.
